The Dead Plan
by FuzzyLight
Summary: There was blood all over his hands… He had to keep him alive… The screams of pain were fading. “Stay with me! No no no, don’t close you’re eyes! Stay with me boy!” He tried to stop the bleeding. A war fanfic... Oneshot!


_

* * *

_

This is a Oneshot. Enjoy and tell me what you think about it!

* * *

A little background info about the story... ( on request ;D)

This story is about a war... no idea where but somewhere it doesnt matter right?

A soldier named Hatake Kakashi is promoted to Captain on the young age of 20 because he's a genius and loyal person and they are in need of Captains.  
He became Captain (Cpt.) of a team/squad that was send to a warzone.  
In that team there was a soldier named Umino Iruka. That soldier is a little younger than Kakashi.

The mission should be easy... atleast thats what they said.  
The moment that they arrive at the battle field something goes terribly wrong.  
They land in a trap that was set up by the enemy and they were completely outnumbered.  
Umino Iruka is shot, and now his Captain was trying to safe his life

* * *

_Now_

There was blood all over his hands… He had to keep him alive… The screams of pain were fading.  
"Stay with me! No no no, don't close you're eyes! Stay with me boy!" He tried to stop the bleeding.  
"Damnit! MEDIC! WHERE IS THAT DAMNED MEDIC! Hang in there a medic is coming!"

He ripped his shirt in pieces and pushed some of the cloth on the deep wound at the soldiers shoulder.  
The younger man he was trying to safe was one of his team. He was their captain and he failed them.  
He let his soldier get hurt. He was responsible for those boy's and he failed them.

* * *

_Then ( A week before now)_

"Are you sure its not to early to promote me, Sir? I'm only 20 years old."  
"No son, you're a genius. And I've already got a mission for you. From the moment you agree there is no turning back, you understand?" His commander said to him.  
"Yes Sir!"  
"You're the captain of this team." He pointed to the documents on his table.

"Make me proud boy!" He said after he gave the silver haired captain his new mission.  
"I will Sir!" He saluted and left the tent.

* * *

_Now_

A rain of bullets shooting over his head.  
"Damnit TAKE THEM OUT!" he yelled at his sniper but without looking towards him so that his position would remain a secret for the enemies.  
"I'm trying Sir! Those bastards are moving to fast!" His sniper yelled at him.  
"Boy I'm not going to let you get killed so FOR GODS SAKE stay with me!"  
He lifted his soldier in his arms and started to run away from the heat of the battle.  
"We need reinforcements! And a bloody medic!" He yelled through his communication device.  
"Reinforcements are on their way, there is no medic at the base available you need to do some first aid on your soldier! And get your men out there Captain!" His commanders voice said to him.  
"Guys! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! FOLLOW ME!" He yelled to the rest of his team.

When he was in the forest near the river he laid the now trembling man down on the ground.  
"Boy you're going to be oke! Just stay with me… This is gonna hurt."  
Kakashi rapped a piece of his shirt tightly around the man's shoulder.  
"FUCK... THAT HURTS!" the soldier screamed.

"I'm out! I need some more ammo!" The sniper yelled at his Captain.  
"That's all we had…" Kakashi said.

"Captain Hatake… Report in!"  
"This is Captain Hatake. We're in some trouble and only have handgun + Ammo"  
"I repeat Captain Hatake, REPORT IN! Do you hear me? CAPTAIN REPORT IN!"

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?"  
"Fuck its dead! Damnit." While Kakashi tried to repair it…  
"Cap? CAPTAIN!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"The enemy is coming this way, the air-reinforcements missed their target."  
"Great, what a timing, right on the moment that THIS STUPID THING ISN'T WORKING!"

After a moment of silence…  
"I've got a plan." Cpt. Hatake said to his team while looking at the wounded soldier Umino Iruka.  
"Can you walk Umino?"  
"Yes I think I can… Why?"  
"Cause you'll be the main character in this plan…"  
While he explained his plan to his team the enemies we're getting closer…

* * *

"You all understand? They are very close now… I can hear them."  
His whole team nodded and took their position.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED DROP YOU'RE WEAPONS OR YOU WILL DIE!"  
The whole team including the Captain dropped their weapons.  
Everyone except Umino Iruka who was lying dead on the ground.

"Who is your fucking captain?"  
"I am." While Kakashi said that he stepped forward.  
"Tell me your mission!"  
"No."  
The man hit him in his face. He fell on the ground panting heavily. He tasted blood in his mouth.  
"WHAT IS YOUR MISSION?!"  
"I wont tell you."  
This time two enemies grabbed his arms and held him still while their leader started to kick him.  
"TELL… ME… YOUR…MISSION!"  
"NEVER!" Kakashi yelled at the man out of breath.  
His whole team watched with hatred how their captain was hit everywhere the enemy could kick and punch him. Still their Captain said nothing about their mission.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped moving.  
"He's out… Fuck." The enemy's captain kicked him in his side.  
"And what about that asshole?"  
"He…He's… dead…" The sniper said.

"MOVE ASSHOLES FOLLOW HIM AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID OR YOU'LL DIE!"  
"And don't forget you're stupid Captain! Leave the dead one."  
The team picked up their Captain and left Iruka behind… Just as planned.

While they we're walking and still carrying Kakashi, he regained consciousness.  
"Guys… You can put me down now… I think I can walk…"  
When his team put him on his own feet he almost immediately lost his balance.  
Two soldiers grabbed his arms to prevent him from falling face down.  
They supported him while they walked further, deeper in enemy's territory.  
"Thanks…" Their Captain mumbled.  
"No problem Captain…"

* * *

When it was almost midnight they reached the enemy's base.  
They were put in a prison. And Kakashi collapsed of exhaustion.

* * *

_After the enemy captured the team + Captain and left Iruka "dead" behind._

He opened his eyes slowly... they were gone.  
"He truly is a genius!" Iruka mumbled to himself.  
He got on his feet slowly so that the wound in his shoulder wouldnt open again.  
He began to walk towards the place where they were supposed to meet the reinforcements after they got cover.  
He walked and he walked, he hoped his captain was still alive.  
"No way, he cant be dead this quickly, he..." Iruka trembled.  
"Fuck that hurts like hell!" he grabbed his shoulder with his hand to put some pressure on the wound.  
"Keep walking... Keep... w..walking... Keep..." Iruka collapsed of pain and exhaustion.

He woke up from the pain in his shoulder and sat up.  
He realised what happened and guickly got on his feet. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder.  
"Damn its already getting dark... How the hell am I going to find that damn meeting point? I dont even have a clue where EXCECLY where it is..."  
While he was strumbling around he didnt notice he was about to get surrounded and attacked."  
"Where on earth am I...How the... WHAT THE FUCK!" Suddenly he was surrounded by his own army.  
"God dont scare me like that will you?" Iruka recognized his army friends.  
"GET YOU'RE HANDS UP!" The captain of the squad yelled at him.  
"Guys! You dont recognize me?!"  
"Not at all! NOW GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" The captain said.  
"Im Umino Iruka from Hatake's squad!"  
"No idea wht you're talking about!" The captain walked to him and looked at him.  
"Captain Hatake and the rest of my team is captured by the enemy! They need some help!" He panicked, afraid that his friends and teammates might be in serious trouble right now.  
"Hey... wait... I recognize you... You're on Hatake's squad!"  
"I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THAT FOR THE PAST MINUTES!" Iruka yelled at the captain.  
"Now now! Calm down soldier! Especially when you're wounded. MEDIC!"  
"Yes sir?" The medic asked.  
"Treat this man! and do it quick! After that Umino you're going with us to save Hatake."  
"Thanks Captain." Iruka walked after the medic.

When the medic was finished he went out to see the Captain and join him on his way to safe his team and captain.  
They walked all night and tracked the enemy.  
In the early morning they found the base.  
"You can go safe you're team and captain once we're done Umino. For now. Hide and wait for my signal."  
"Yes Sir!"  
Iruka hide himself carefully and waited for the signal.

They attacked from all sides but the enemy was strong.  
After a hour of fighting the captain gave Iruka the sign.  
"Go get you're team boy!"  
"Thanks sir!"  
Iruka saw keys hanging on the wall and decided that he would now start looking for his team.  
He nothing but walked to the last prison door.

"God I think they failed… Ok we're all dead." Said one of his teammates.

* * *

He woke up because of screaming and running people.  
He realized his team laid him down on the only bed in the room.  
"Guys the Captain is awake!"  
"Cap are you alright?"  
After a moment of silence he said.  
"I've been better but I'll survive."

Suddenly the whole building was shaking.  
" Captain I think your plan worked…"  
" Hey, we're not free yet… but when we are… A party at my house!" Kakashi said cheerfully.  
He laughed but stopped immediately because of the pain in his body, it must have sounded funny because his whole team started to laugh.  
"That's not funny!" He yelled at them, but with a smile on his face.

Suddenly everything was quiet.  
"God I think they failed… Ok we're all dead." Said one of the soldiers.

"You really think we would LOSE to those fucking assholes?!" A familiar voice said to them.  
They all turned around in shock.  
"IRUKA! YOU MADE IT!" Everyone yelled happily at him and began to cheer. Everyone except the Captain and Iruka.  
"GUY's QUIET DOWN! WE'RE NOT SAFE YET!" Their captain yelled at them.  
"He's right there are still some fuckers out here, hidden somewhere." Iruka said.  
"Anyways lets get ya'll out of here." He said with a grin when he showed them the keys.

* * *

They quietly walked through the messed up building.  
Kakashi was supported by Iruka.  
"That was a clever plan captain." Iruka said gently.  
"Thanks… But I did nothing…"  
Iruka stopped walking and looked at his Captain.  
"You did everything… Umino."  
"That's not true! You came up with the plan."  
"Yea I had to after messing everything up and get you shot."  
Iruka laughed.  
"Lets go home Captain…" Iruka said.

* * *


End file.
